Amor de criança
by Babis2
Summary: “-Minha mãe sempre diz que se dar um beijinho no dodói sara, mas como ela não ta aqui eu posso fazer isso. –sugeriu.” the GazettE RxR


Titulo: Amor de criança

Titulo: Amor de criança

Autora: Bárbara-chan (Babis2)

Banda: the GazettE

Par: Ruki x Reita

Classificação: +16 (só para garantir)

Gênero: yaoi, fluffy.

Alertas: Cuidado com o excesso de açúcar no sangue :O

Disclaimer: Eu ganhei na loteria e comprei eles pra mim u.u -sonha acordada-

Sinopse: "-Minha mãe sempre diz que se dar um beijinho no dodói sara, mas como ela não ta aqui eu posso fazer isso. –sugeriu."

N/A: A fic deve ter inúmeros erros de cronologia, pois levou MESES para se concluída. Dêem um desconto pra uma escritora ocupadíssima como eu i.i /sei

-o-

Dois jovens de uns dez anos de idade iam alegremente até o parque, um deles o maior saiu em disparada até o balanço. O outro menino, que era um pouco mais novo, chama-lhe a atenção.

-Ue-chan me espera! –seu tom soava desesperado.

Ele correu atrás do amigo e acabou tropeçando nos próprios pés caindo de boca no chão. O mais velho se virou e arregalou os olhos vendo o amigo chorar escandalosamente.

-Taka-chan! –foi correndo até ele ajudando-o a levantar. –Você se machucou muito?

-Eu... –e soluçou alguma coisa que ele não entendeu.

Pacientemente enxugou as lagrimas do amigo e o levou até a fonte no meio do parque lavando o rosto de Takanori verificando que ele só tinha um corte nos lábios.

-U-e-chan ...–começou soluçando.

-Calma Taka, não foi nada. –Akira tentava acalma-lo, mas suas lagrimas não paravam de cair.

-Mas ta doendo! –bufava o menor.

-Minha mãe sempre diz que se dar um beijinho no dodói sara, mas como ela não ta aqui eu posso fazer isso. –sugeriu.

Takanori pareceu ponderar por um momento, mas logo fez bico, serrou os olhos e assentiu positivamente.

Akira se aproximou e fechou os olhos prensando os lábios nos do menor que continuava fazendo bico por causa do corte. Permaneceram assim por alguns minutos até o céu se fechar e um barulho de trovão assusta-los.

Separaram-se ofegantes os olhos um no outro.

-Ue...- sussurou.

-Vai chover, vamos pra casa da arvore. –falou tentando mudar de assunto.

O menor apenas assentiu mais uma vez, era impossível contrariar o amigo, ele era mais velho e mais sabido das coisas. Ate chegarem ao local já estavam os dois encharcados, e o mais novo começou a chorar novamente por estar com medo da chuva. Akira apenas suspirou e fechou as portas e janelas da apertada casa na arvore para que não chovesse dentro.

-Taka-chan, se ficarmos com essas roupas molhadas vamos ficar doentes. –disse fazendo careta.

-M-mas eu não tenho nenhuma outra roupa comigo. –corou.

-Eu também não, mas é o único jeito. –suspirou cansado mais uma vez.

-Então tira você primeiro! –falou num tom um pouco mais alto que deveria.

-Ta, ta. –e em pouco tempo a ultima peça foi ao chão. –Pronto Taka tira você agora.

-Mas eu... –fechou a cara muito corado.

-Huh. –fez uma cara desacreditada. –Não precisa ter vergonha de mim Taka-chan.

-Mas eu tenho.

-Humpf, se não vai fazer eu faço. –disse se aproximando do menor.

-Fica longe de mim. –protestava enquanto Akira tirava sua camisa.

-Anda Taka, eu pensei que fosse seu amigo e que você confiasse em mim.

O menor não respondeu apenas deixou que o outro tirasse o resto de suas roupas. Tampou suas partes baixas e se encolheu num canto. Envergonhado.

-Ei, chibi...

-Eu não sou... –não pode terminar a frase, já estava com os lábios colados nos do outro. –Mas por que isso? Eu não to mais dodói.

-Só queria fazer de novo. –sorriu.

-Ue-chan, eu to com frio. –resmunga.

-Nossas roupas ainda não estão secas.

-Me...Esquenta?

-Huh! –foi a vez de Akira corar. –Ta, tudo bem.

Se sentou do lado do seu amigo envolvendo-o com os braços transmitindo o seu calor. Takanori estava frio e tremia, mas logo se acalmou ao sentir-se protegido por outra pessoa.

-Ue-chan... você promete que vamos ser amigos pra sempre.

-Prometo.

-o-

Depois da chuva se vestiram e foram pra casa, os pais de Takanori estariam fora aquela noite então combinaram que ele dormiria na casa de Akira.

Seis horas ele estava à frente da casa do mais velho tocando a campainha com o rosto cabisbaixo um pouco encabulado.

-Já chegou? –diz o amigo que abrira a porta.

-Se quiser eu volto depois e...

-Não seja bobo! É claro que eu quero que fique, vem, vamos levar a sua mochila pro meu quarto.

Entraram na casa, ela era de dois andares, a entrada se dava na sala e havia uma cozinha e uma suíte no primeiro andar, o segundo era ocupado pelo quarto do garoto, o quarto da sua irmã e mais um banheiro.

Subiram as escadas e foram direto pro quarto, o menor depositou a bolsa num canto e se voltou para o amigo.

-Cadê todo mundo?

-Mamãe, vovó e a nee-san foram fazer compras, e elas sempre demoram bastante. –disse suspirando.

-Então... Estamos sozinhos...?

-É... Por quê?

-Nada não. –disse corando levemente.

E um silêncio estranho os envolveu algo começava a incomodar.

-Taka... Você ta tão estranho. –se aproximou do amigo que recuou instantaneamente. –O que há com você?

-Não há nada de errado comigo Rei-chan! –disse relativamente alto.

-Por que você ta me ignorando desde aquele dia na arvore? –foi direto ao assunto.

-Por que... Por que... Por que você me viu pelado e eu sou feio e tenho vergonha e...! –dizia aos berros.

-Para com isso Taka! Você não precisa ter vergonha de mim e você não é feio, eu gosto de você do jeito que você é.

-Você gosta... De mim?

-Muito, muito mesmo.

-Gosta ou gosta, gosta.

Reita deu uma boa gargalhada e Ruki corou da cabeça aos pés. Recuperado ele responde.

-Eu simplesmente gosto de você, mas esquece esse papo e vamos jogar vídeo game.

O assunto morreu ali, passaram horas jogando, até a mãe, a vó e a irmã de Reita voltarem. A mãe dele veio os cumprimentar e foi dormir como as outras que ali moravam. Depois de jogarem foram fazer um lanche na cozinha e Ruki acabou derramando suco no seu pijama.

-Ah droga! –fez bico.

-Tudo bem Taka-chan, eu te empresto outro.

-Hn... –resmungou. –vamos subir, antes que eu faça mais sujeira.

-Ta, ta. –riu. – Vamos achar algo pra fazer lá.

Subiram para o quarto e Reita emprestou uma blusa que em Ruki parecia um vestido então ele ficou só com a camiseta e de cueca.

Tempo depois resolveram ver o que se passava na TV, apesar de ser tarde. Seus olhos se grudaram na tela ao passar por um canal onde havia pessoas nuas e que faziam barulhos esquisitos.

-Re-Rei-chan, tira isso, muda de canal. – mas ele nem se mexeu, nenhum dos dois conseguia parar de olhar para a tela, até aparecer dois homens fazendo certas... Coisas. –Rei-chan... –choramingou fechando a cara.

Ele logo atendeu o pedido e notou que o amigo se contorcia sentado na cama.

-O que você tem? –preocupou-se.

-Eu to me sentindo estranho... E o meu... Ta doendo.

-O seu... Ta doendo?

-Ta... –choramingou.

-Você precisa fazer xixi? Quer que eu vá com você.

-Sim... –corou.

Foram para o banheiro e Ruki ficou resmungando por não conseguir fazer xixi e sentir dor, Reita ficou ouvindo paciente mente os xingos dele, até não agüentar mais.

­-Ruki, você quer parar de reclamar!

-Ta doendo...

-Deixa eu ver então, eu vejo o que posso fazer por você.

-Mas, mas...Ta. –se virou para o mais velho, estava corado e tinha uma ereção entre as pernas.

-Taka, Taka... –suspirou. –deixa eu te explicar uma coisa... –começou o garoto, explicando como os bebes são feitos e por que Ruki estava sentindo dor _naquele_ lugar.

O menor ouvia tudo atento e corando cada vez mais, apenas acenando com a cabeça parecendo entender tudo.

-Então é isso. Entendeu?

-Sim... Mas ainda ta doendo... –fez cara de dor mais uma vez. – e eu não tenho namorada e... Bem, ahn - coçou a cabeça.

-Tudo bem Taka, toma um banho gelado que passa.

-Mas... Ok ok.

O menor seguiu o conselho do mais velho e foi para o banho refrescante. Depois de algum tempo voltou encabulado para o quarto e deitou no colchão sem dizer nada.

-Não precisa ter vergonha de mim Taka, sou seu amigo jamais faria algo para magoa-lo.

-Eu sei... Desculpe...

-Ei, não precisa se desculpar, você pode contar comigo sempre, ta?

Ele só acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Passou algum tempo até que Ruki resolveu se pronunciar.

-Ue-chan, posso te contar um segredo? – falou meio receoso e um pouco nervoso.

-Pode, fala o que ta te incomodando pequeno.

-Eu... euachoquesougay. –As palavras saíram atropeladas pela sua boca.

-Huh, sério?- Reita tinha uma cara desacreditada.

-Aham.

-Bom, somos dois.

-Então você também acha que é gay?

-Sim.

-...

-...

-Ue-chan...

-Sim?

-Quer namorar comigo?

-hm... Claro que eu quero chibi!

Nesse momento Reita pulou me cima de Ruki que estava no colchão e lhe deu um beijo inocente e apaixonado. Permaneceram assim deitados no colchão pelo resto da noite, conversando, planejando um futuro incerto que seria cheio de surpresas.

_Fim. _


End file.
